Permanent magnetic materials are used in a wide range of applications. The strength of a magnetic field generated by such a magnet may be limited by the orientations of grains or crystals in the materials.
It would therefore be desirable to provide magnets having grains oriented for increased field strength, apparatus and methods for making the magnets, and apparatus incorporating the magnets.